Give You My All
by SuicideAngel1369
Summary: So, since I suck at summaries, I'll just tell you what's in it, shall I? Creature!Harry/Creature!Draco, and a bunch of other stuff lol It's actually one of my newer favourites now : the full summery is inside. It's good, I promise! lol
1. PrologueChange

Dominick-chan: All right! Another fanfiction that is soon to be (maybe) a big hit! (I hope!) So, I'm just going to warn y'all, Harry _will_ be OOC because I like my version better, and his name changes towards the middle of the plot. All for good reasons, mind you! And some of the stuff is explained at the bottom of the chapter :) The title of this story is from a song by a band called 'Eyes Set to Kill'. It's a really neat band, and for those of you who have read a few of my other stories, it seems I'm a bit off my rocker with this one! It's like a whole new style! Way cool! Recently, I've discovered that female screamo music is soothing my soul, which you'll find some of the bands are listed in here :) Yes, I know I'm cool like that lol I plan on giving this some humour and all that jazz, but I'm mainly focusing on this plot I have pulled out of my ass. So bear with me here. If you don't like it, I take criticism fairly well, and am not opposed to your views. I welcome help at any point and time, so don't hesitate to tell me where I've gone wrong, okay?? :)

**SUMMERY:** Bored with his life, Harry James Potter sets out on an adventure, starting in Surrey with his Aunt and Uncle, and changes along the way. Now at school, while sitting in the Astronomy tower, an unimaginable pull tugs on his soul towards the moon. Whispering a prayer to the Goddess, his wish is granted much to his pleasure. Even Draco Malfoy, the pale, arrogant blond boy who witnessed the entire thing couldn't pop his bubble. Now read on as the two make their journey together.

**WARNINGS:** This will be a BL, Boy Love, BoyxBoy, Gay "love" story, so if you do not like, please don't read, lest your eyes and mind are mutilated beyond repair like the rest of us :D Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy and any other characters I decide to use will most likely be OOC. I have warned you now, so please don't bitch at me for writing this. Thank you.

**DISCLAIMER: **I have never, nor will I ever have any claim to the awesomeness that is Harry Potter, Ipod belongs to Apple, I do not have any part nor do I own the bands 'Arch Enemy', 'Phantasmagoria', 'Iwrestledabearonce', 'Medic Droid', and 'The Birthday Massacre'. I do not claim any rights to the 'DC' company. I do however, own the character Antonio, the Never-Ending-Charge spell, the tattoo ideas and this plot of twisted characters. I hope this clears anything up, and there will be a short notice at the bottom of the chapter. With that in mind, please read on and enjoy! :)

**GIVE YOU MY ALL**

**CHAPTER I:**

With headphones blaring the jumbled words of 'Arch Enemy' into his ears, Harry Potter lay back against his bed, or what you would call a bed, which was nothing more than a flimsy mattress with a set of striped blue and white sheets, a ratty old pale blue blanket and a solitary pillow, nodding his head to the rhythm of the beats; the masculine screaming voice of the female soothing his soul and seemingly telling him everything was going to be okay today. Now at sixteen years old, the scrawny boy had changed. He was still his height of 5'6", pale and malnourished, but his whole demeanor had diverted. No longer was he as naïve as he used to be, and no longer was he as foolish.

Before leaving Hogwarts the year previously, he had written to his financial adviser Griphook, asking if it was at all possible to retrieve and exchange a few thousand galleons into British pounds, and practically leapt for joy when his answer was 'Yes'. On one Hogsmead trip, he had arranged for a meeting with the young goblin to make the transaction. Pocketing the money, he happily headed back and continued out his schooling until the end of term where he was forced to go back to the Dursleys' for the summer. Now that he was a year from being of age in his world, his curfew had changed, but not the workload.

After finishing up a long chore list from both his Aunt and Uncle, he would stroll about muggle London, window shopping and occasionally buying something with his stash of cash. Whilst bumbling along, he had come across a tattoo/piercing parlor and smiled deviously. Hearing the tinkling bell above him as he walked inside, he nodded to the Shoppe keeper and browsed through all of the portfolios until he came across one with the name Antonio written in Old English. Flipping through the pages, he felt a sense of love for the man's work. He was certainly a genius with ink and a needle.

Taking the portfolio up to the desk, he smiled as he asked for the man. From the back came a beautiful Italian boy, who looked no older than himself, wearing a white ribbed tank top and a pair of baggy jeans with full sleeve tattoos and a bordered star beneath his almond shaped Islamic green eyes; a backwards DC hat covering his head of slicked back dark chestnut coloured hair. Slightly bushy brows, a slight mustache and a dark patch of a goatee coated his face in soft patches; his visage alit with curiosity at his customer. Giving a smile, Harry gently blushed at this wild man and had told him how much he found his work and pieces attractive.

Thanking him in kind, Antonio had raised a brow and wished to know what it was the child wanted from him. Smiling, the pale brunette told him he wanted to order two tattoos and a few piercings. Saying he would pay the man in cash, he nodded and allowed the boy into the back. Removing his shirt and pulling his pants and boxers over his hip and down his thigh, Harry explained that he wanted to get an ivy vine caressing his side with one solitary fuchsia Lily blossom against his hip bone first. Giving a nod, Antonio began his work. After about an hour and a half, it was finished and slicked, taken a picture of and covered up to be admired and taken care of later on. The second ink process was to be a pair of Converse stars, one hot pink and the other red, upon his chest, just under his clavicle.

Another hour and a half and that too, was done, slicked, taken a picture of and covered up. Smiling, the boy then stated that he wished to have his tongue and bottom lip pierced. Quirking a smile, the bronze Italian man nodded and washed his hands before proceeding to do as he was commandeered to do. With his skin red and swollen, along with his lips and tongue, the young wizard paid the man in kind for his services and left the man a generous tip before stating that he would be back in a few weeks.

True to his word, and against the better knowledge of his "guardians", he returned to the parlor and requested Antonio once again. The two were becoming friends and Harry was glad he could share at least some of his life with the man. For his return trip, he had requested that a long barbell was to be lodged through the top of his ear from the side and that both lobes were to be gauged for a pair of checkered plugs. Smiling, he thanked and paid his friend and asked if he could remain to watch him work, as he didn't have a curfew until dark and they could get to know each other more.

The man had agreed and Harry began to slowly get to know the beautiful man and vise-verse. The two were good companions, and Antonio was sad to hear that his little rebel would be leaving for a year for school.

As he thought back to the days of the past, Harry gave a small smile as he stood from his bed to pack up all of his belongings in his Hogwarts trunk. He would be leaving in a few days for the castle, and he wished to be ready. Turning to his beautiful Snowy owl Hedwig, he smiled and picked the lock of her cage, lessons courtesy of Fred and George Weasley, and allowed her to hop onto his hand as he took her towards the window, which he opened, to permit her to hunt for her supper.

Sitting back on his bed, Harry had a soft smile on his face as he opened up his side draw of his nightstand and pulled out a large cookie. Munching on it for a few minutes with a new band, 'Phantasmagoria', pounding in his ears, he set it aside and pulled loose the floorboard in his room to gather up a few books he had been sent on his birthday, and sat back on his bed. Looking to each title in turn, he shook his head and set them all aside. Damn it! He hated when he was bored! Lying back against his headboard, he devoured the rest of his cookie whilst waiting for his beloved pet to return.

xxxTimeSkipxxx

September first couldn't come fast enough, and when it did, Harry was elated to the point where no one could burst his bubble. With his trunk all packed and he washed and dressed in better clothes, Vernon Dursley grudgingly drove his only nephew to the train station King's Cross. Pulling both his belongings and his owl's cage from the compartment in the back of the car, Harry sat them on the ground before leaving to find a trolley and load it all up.

Once between platforms nine and ten, and standing on platform 9 ¾, he left his trunk and beloved owl with the other student's belongings and made his way onto the train. Retreating to the back of the locomotive, Harry found his way into a lone compartment and sat upon the squishy seat before resting his warm forehead upon the cool glass window and closing his eyes. When the temperature of the glass started giving him a headache, he sighed and sat back against the seat, massaging his temples and trying to unfreeze his brain.

Hearing the click of his compartment door start, he gazed through his peripheral vision to his left and found the door sliding open slowly. Grasping his wand, he waited silently for the door to open fully before leaping to his feet and pointing his wand at the intruder. "Bloody hell Harry! What was that for?" Blinking lazily at his two friends, the brunette lowered his wand and rubbed his eyes. "Sorry guys. I thought you were Malfoy or something." Shaking his head, Ronald Weasley sat across from him upon the bench with a thud and a heavy sigh; Hermione Granger sitting next to him in a more dignified manner.

Leaning his head back, the Potter boy too, sighed and closed his eyes once more. "Harry? What are those markings around your neck?" Realizing that his bookworm friend could see one of his various tattoos, he smiled and looked at her. "It's nothing really; just a tattoo." Hermione's copper eyes widened a fraction and he smirked at her. "What do you mean, "Just a tattoo"? And you have piercings, too?" Grinning, he nodded and shrugged. "I mean what I mean. Yes they have symbolic meanings to me, but I don't care what anyone thinks about them." Shaking her head, the light chestnut brown strands bouncing as she did so. Ron had remained surprisingly quiet throughout the whole ordeal.

The train ride was silent and comfortable, albeit slightly annoying because of the looks Hermione was sending him, and Harry was grateful for that. Pulling out his neon orange Ipod Nano from his pocket, he gestured to his two friends asking if they'd mind if he listened to his music. Getting a smile and a no from both of them, he thanked them and pushed the matching coloured stereo buds into his ears and turned it on; the dial clicking as he searched for something to listen to that wasn't lame. Smiling, he put it on Iwrestledabearonce's song 'Tastes Like Kevin Bacon' and leaned his back against the compartment of the train; his long legs taking up the rest of his seating space.

Both Ron and Hermione stared incredulously at the boy before them as his loud screaming music perforated their own eardrums. "Wow. It's a wonder he isn't deaf yet." The redheaded Weasley nodded and stared in wonder at his best friend.

xxxTimeSkipxxx

He knew the two were itching to just talk about him, so he gave them a chance to do so without him being "fully aware". Shaking his head in amusement, Harry drummed his fingers to the beat of the hardcore music on his leg until it was time to swap his muggle street clothes for his school robes. "It's a bit odd that Malfoy hasn't come in here yet." The two friends nodded. "Too true, mate. I wonder what he's scheming now." Shrugging, Harry continued looking out the window until they came to the port at Hogsmead.

* * *

Once seated at their table of Gryffindor, the Golden Trio relaxed and settled into their casual conversations. Feeling a pair of eyes on him, the pale brunette looked up to find himself staring into a pair of platinum coloured eyes. Raising a pierced brow, he smirked and stuck his pierced tongue out at the awestruck blond boy sitting with his fellow Slytherins.

Draco Malfoy was not one who was easily surprised, but his slender brows pulled up in just that emotion. He never, in his wildest dreams, would have thought the boy to have an even wilder streak running through him than everyone thought. Regaining his composure, he sat back and watched as the boy in question was being harassed by his house mates.

Being able to hear the loud, pulsing music coming from the earphones of the brunette's Ipod, everyone had questioned what he was listening to. Giving a shrug of his shoulder, he smirked. "It's a screaming female band called Arch Enemy; but I think I'm going to change the band again because it's boring me." Withdrawing the shiny orange metal from his robe pocket, Harry rolled his finger around the white ring until he came across a new band. Smiling, he pushed the middle button to select his artist, ran through the list of song titles and pushed the same button to get Medic Droid's 'Fer Sure' to play.

Upon hearing the new instruments and lack of deep voice, everyone close enough crowded around him to hear the song. When the chorus came on and the words, 'Fuck me in the backseat' were belted out, many of the people backed away; blushes on their faces. Giving a quiet giggle, Harry shook his head and continued to eat his mashed potatoes and gravy, one of his favourite foods. "Don't worry guys! I'll keep it to myself at night." Many of the males gave him grateful smiles and resumed their meals.

With supper over with and many of the students ready to either catch up with their friends or drop to their beds, the separate houses made their way to their common rooms to either hang out or sleep. Around midnight, when everyone was asleep, Harry smiled when he pulled his Marauder's Map from the confines of his trunk and opened it up. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." From the tip of his wand, spidery ink likes splayed across the pages and amassed into a blueprint of the entire school.

Looking to find the location of each teacher on night duty, he smiled when he found that there was no one up around the Astronomy tower, and withdrew his invisibility cloak from his trunk. Putting his Ipod on pause, which had a Never-Ending-Charge spell on it, he wrapped himself up in the warm cloak and was gone from Gryffindor tower. Occasionally he had to check the map for either a teacher, Filch or Mrs. Norris, but other than that, he had run into no trouble. Arriving at his destination, he checked the map one more time before wiping it with a small "Mischief managed.", and stowed it into his robes.

Removing the cloak with a graceful arc of his arm, Harry sat upon the cold stone sill of the large window and gazed out into the moon. _'I wonder how Remus is doing…'_ It was a full moon, and looking into its alluring glow, he felt a strange pull in the pit of his stomach. Breathing in deeply, he lay back against the wall, and began to sing low; his soft voice echoing in the tower.

Draco sighed in annoyance as he was lying in his bed with only his pajama bottoms on, and he felt restless. Removing the dark green duvet from his front, he sat up and stood from his mighty four-poster with a stretch. Scratching his stomach lightly, he froze when he felt a pull inside himself and raised a brow. Searching for a shirt, he left the Slytherin dungeons in search of the pull. Making his way up the Astronomy tower stairs, he raised a brow in amazement at the sound of the beautiful voice he could hear echoing around him.

"_You give and we take it  
You build it, we break it  
You sign and we erase it  
You feel it, we fake it_

_ It's my red star (steal it)  
It's my red star (can't let go)  
It's my red star (conceal it)  
It's my red star (I know)"_

The voice was low, haunting almost, but it was enchanting in a way that it was not overly creepy. As if being lured there, the pale blond leaned against the wall to silently admire the beauty before him. The boy sighed and rested his hand against the glass, feeling the small pulse of majick against his palm from the moon's beam. Closing his eyes, he rested his forehead against the glass, and began to whisper. "Dear Moon, I have watched your androgynous beauty all of my life, insignificant as it is, and I wish to make a wish upon you. I know you were in all your glory that Halloween night sixteen years ago, the night my wellspring died, and I wish to ask you to make me yours. I wish I were a Moon Childe, one of beautiful darkness under your careful and loving watch. I hope this does not befall upon deaf ears. Love, Amun."

Upon hearing the prayer, Draco felt a sense of longing strike his soul. Whoever this 'Amun' was, had captured his attention, and he had no intention of letting him go now. Hearing a low hiss, he looked towards the beauty by the window, and had to shield his eyes as the tower seemed to ripple with elemental majick and bright white light. A low lullaby played softly, smothering the screams of the boy on the floor and trying to soothe away his pain. When the light died down, Draco could only gasp in shock.

There on the floor, lay Harry Potter sporting a pair of fuzzy black cat ears and a matching cat tail that was twisting involuntarily beneath him. But what was startling even more, was a female of milky pale complexion, her eyes as blue as the night's sky and twinkled as though all the stars had been placed within them. Her hair was as white as snow, pulled into a tight coif at the base of her neck and she was wearing a crème coloured dress that accentuated her breasts and flowed about here in ethereal grace.

Her lips quirked into a loving smile as she stroked the cheek of her new childe. "Childe, I have heard your prayer, and have lovingly accepted you into my fold. You shall have many gifts and great compassion and possession about you, which will aide you in your journey. I shall watch over you and protect you, my Amun Badru."

Placing a kiss to his brow gently, the woman stood and sent a soft smile towards Draco. "Fare thee well, Draco Malfoy." Giving a gentle giggle, it was as if the wind had carried her very essence away and placed her back into her rightful place within the sky. Hearing a soft groan coming from the floor, the blond snapped out of it and looked towards the cat-boy in wonder. "Ow…" Putting a hand to his head, Harry, or rather Amun, sat up and rubbed at the sore spot on the back of his cranium.

Shaking away the dizziness, he sniffed and froze when an intoxicating scent wafted into his nostrils. It smelled of a deep musk with a hint of African Violets and Myrrh. Turning his head to the left, following his nose, his eyes opened and widened in surprise and fear. Draco gasped when the childe's eyes opened revealing his bright and cat-like harlequin green eyes. Amun retreated back until he hit the wall and slid down it, wincing at the cold that bit his flesh as he fell to the floor. "Why are you here, Malfoy?" Honestly, the blond couldn't tell him, so he merely shrugged in answer, to which the childe sighed.

When a fuzzy something hit him in the shoulder, the dark brunette looked down and ran a hand along the tail; a genuine and beautiful smile gracing his lips and exposing his sharp canines. "Thank you mother, Selene." Leaning against the stone for a moment, he let his thoughts wander a bit before picking up his cloak, wand and map, and leading the way down the stairs. "I don't know why you were up there Malfoy, and I don't think I care, but this is where we part." Giving a nod, the pale blond watched as Amun covered himself with his cloak and was gone. After a few minutes of standing there, Draco sighed and made his way back to his own dorm; surprised that he wasn't caught for being out against curfew when he arrived back.

Amun had stayed until Draco had left, and had promptly turned on his own heel after bringing the map to life, and made his way back up to Gryffindor tower. It was almost dawn and he was sure many of his house mates would ask him where he'd been all night and why he didn't get any sleep. Shaking his head of those thoughts, he came upon the portrait of the fat lady. Gently poking her awake, she startled within her lounge. "Who's there?" Pulling the hood of the cloak from his face, Amun smiled. "Good evening, Milady. May I seek entrance within this domain?"

The lady, who wore a crème coloured toga with gold clasps holding the straps together, her hair in a coif, raised a brow. "If you speak the password, you may." Giving her a crooked smile, he purred gently. "Lion Heart." Giving an appreciative nod, she smiled and bid him goodnight as she swung open to reveal the Gryffindor common room to him. "A pleasure and goodnight to you as well, Milady." When the portrait swung shut, he sighed and shivered at the cold breeze that fluttered through the chamber. Climbing the stairs that lead to the boys' dormitory, he smiled when the ghost of Sir Nick floated down to him. "Good morning, Mr. Potter! A pleasure to see you up and about so early!"

The boy nodded and gave a slight bow. "A pleasure as always, to see you to, Sir Nick. I was actually just on my way to bed." The ghost gave a cheerful nod. "Yes, yes my dear boy! Off to bed with you now, then, Mr. Potter! Off to bed!" Grinning, he gave a nod of his own. "I shall see you on the 'morrow then, Sir Nick. And please, my name has been changed to that of Amun Badru. Goodnight." Watching as the boy continued to ascend the stairs the spirit gave a soft smile, and floated on, leaving the tower.

Once in his room, Amun shed the invisibility cloak, wiped the map and stowed them back in his trunk before shedding his clothing and curling up into a ball beneath the covers. Placing his no longer needed glasses on the bedside table, his last conscious thought before drifting off was, _'I wonder what everyone will think of me…'_

_

* * *

_Line Notes:

Amun – Origin: Ancient Egyptian – Meaning: Hidden One

Badru – Origin: Ancient Egyptian – Meaning: Born During the Full Moon

Lyrics – The Birthday Massacre: Red Star – Bridge and Chorus

Goddess Used: Selene – Origin: Greek Mythology

Dominick-chan: So! What did everyone think? Personally, it's one of my favourites for now lol Please review and if you have any questions, feel free to ask! Also, I realize that Badru is a first name, but since I couldn't find anything as a surname, I just decided to use that! lol Don't hate me :p All flamers who flame (it's odd that they're called flamers, because 'Flaming' is a term used in the Homosexual world), shall be laughed at and ignored. Then laughed at again when I re-read reviews! So Ha! :D Enjoy my little monsters!


	2. Chapter II

**Dominick-chan: **All right children! Here is the long-awaited second chapter of this amazing piece! lol I hope it is satisfactory. Here you shall capture a glimpse of young Drako's heritage and the relationship forming between our local cat-boy and would-be Slytherin Ice Prince :D I am immensely happy how this came out and hope to Goddess y'all like it as much as I do! Fear not! I shall get to working on Chapter III soon enough, my minions! And now, moving on!

**SUMMERY:** Bored with his life, Harry James Potter sets out on an adventure, starting in Surrey with his Aunt and Uncle, and changes along the way. Now at school, while sitting in the Astronomy tower, an unimaginable pull tugs on his soul towards the moon. Whispering a prayer to the Goddess, his wish is granted, much to his pleasure. Even Draco Malfoy, the pale, arrogant blond boy who witnessed the entire thing couldn't pop his bubble. Now read on as the two make their journey together.

**WARNINGS:** This will be a BL, Boy Love, BoyxBoy, Gay "love" story, so if you do not like, please don't read, lest your eyes and mind be mutilated beyond repair like the rest of us :D Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy and any other characters I decide to use will most likely be OOC. I have warned you now, so please don't bitch at me for writing this. Thank you.

**DISCLAIMER: **I make no monies, profits or any sort of indulgence of the business-like trade posting this upon this site. Every Harry Potter reference/character/etc. belong to the wonderfully talented J.K. Rowling and I am not her. I'm just a lowly adult who does this because she has no social life lol I do however own the plot and twisted portrayals of said characters and so on.

READ ON MY HAPPY LITTLE SHNOZEWANGERS! :D

* * *

**GIVE YOU MY ALL**

**CHAPTER II:**

_Last Time:_

'_Once in his room, Amun shed the invisibility cloak, wiped the map and stowed them back in his trunk before shedding his clothing and curling up into a ball beneath the covers. Placing his no longer needed glasses on the bedside table, his last conscious thought before drifting off was, __**'I wonder what everyone will think of me…'**__'_

_Present Time:_

With sunlight streaming through the windows, and a slight breeze ruffling the bedspread, Amun Badru yawned and took in the scent of the crisp morning air. Smacking his lips, he smiled and gave a cat-like stretch, his back arching up and his claws kneading the soft sheets, before standing up and popping his back. Shaking off, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and grabbed a towel as he made his way to the showers. Turning the knobs to a suitable position, he waited for the temperature to become nice and hot before striping off his boxers and standing beneath the spray; glad his inner feline wasn't adverse to water.

When he was all soaped up, scrubbed and squeaky clean, he shut off the faucet and shook off most of the excess water before wrapping the towel around his waist and making his way back to bed. Most of the other boys were up and moving by now, and each one stopped what they had been doing when he walked into the room. "Harry?" Smiling, he nodded and continued on his way back to the bed. "Blimey mate! What happened to you?" Turning to Ron, he cocked a brow. "To which part are you referring, Ron?" The redhead gaped and shook his head. "All of it."

The boys in the dorm crowded closer to hear the story. "I made a wish upon the moon and it came true last night. As for my markings, I just got bored." Seamus' eyes boggled as he stared at the beautiful ink patterns on his milky white skin. "How far down do they go, Potter?" Giving them a seductive smirk, he cocked his head to the side. "Do you really want to see?" As if mesmerized, each nodded in turn and he snickered. Pulling the towel from his hips, he let them freely see his exposed body, not at all ashamed of being so exposed.

The boys of Gryffindor gaped at the many stains upon his unblemished skin and watched in fascination as he turned in a circle. "Back in muggle London, I gained a friend who is a professional tattoo artist and body modificationer. Very adorable to say the least, he is. Not to mention good with a needle." Dean's face shot back up. "Needle?" The cat boy nodded. "Yes. I have had most of the gauges used on me." He raised a brow. "Gauges?" He gave an affirmative. "Sizes. They rage about 4.5, 4.75 and 5 inches in length to give the designer and the customer the desired effect." He jumped when Neville gently ran his finger over his hip bone. "Did it hurt?"

Cocking his head to the right, he thought about it. "In some places it hurt, like the back of my calves, across my neck and throat, and stuff, but not really. It was more like a faint annoyance or tickling sensation." Seeing the boys all start to relax, he grinned. "Then again, I have a high pain tolerance, so I guess I'll never really know." Laughing, he dismissed them all so he could get dressed and began pulling out his clothes for the day.

Once in his standard Gryffindor uniform, Amun went back into the bathroom and brushed his teeth. Looking at his reflection in the mirror before him, he smiled when he found that his piercings, save for the slightly horizontal barbell that had been lodged through the top of his ear, had stayed, and he gently felt the fuzzy appendages. Giggling when he'd found a sensitive spot that tickled him, he let them go to swing on their own accord and watched as his tail twitched in lazy happiness.

Scooting down the counter so Ron could use the sink, he found that his redhead friend had a completely different scent than Draco did. He had his own spicy musk, and a soothing hint of lemon. Shaking his head, he returned to the dorms and put his wand inside his robes. "Why aren't you putting your glasses on, mate?" Turning to his friend, he smiled. "I don't need them. I guess mother thought they looked gaudy on me." Laughing, he sat on the bed. "Do you have my books?" Giving a nod, the Weasley boy dug through his trunk and pulled each out and handed them to him. "Thank you."

Placing them on the bottom shelf of his nightstand alphabetically, he pulled his side pack from his trunk and put it to the side of the bedside table. Nodding at his work, he looked to his friend and smiled. "Shall we go find the girls?" Ron followed Amun down the stairs and into the common room to wait for said females. Not a few minutes later did they come down, Hermione and Ginny, and in the same amount of time did they squeal in utter adoration of their friend. "Oh Harry! You look so adorable! What happened to you?" Shaking his head, he smiled at their behavior. "My name is Amun now. Amun Badru. I made a wish upon the moon last night and it was granted by the Moon Goddess Selene."

Giggling at their faces, he turned and offered each female an arm. "Shall we away to breakfast then?" About halfway out the portrait, Ron came running up to them. "What about me?" The trio laughed and Hermione offered her arm to the boy, who gradually took it before they left him again.

-/-/-

Draco Malfoy was having one hell of a morning. After waking up from an erotic dream starring the cat boy from last night to sticky sheets, he grimaced and stood to shower and change. When he came back from the shower, he found his soiled bedspread had been changed, and came face to face with Blaise Zambini. "Where were you last night?" He placed a hand to his chest in mock admiration. "Oh Blaise! Were you worried about me?" Hitting him in the shoulder, the lithe olive toned boy smiled and rolled his eyes. "Of course! Where would we _be_ without our Prince to guide us?" Chuckling, the two went back to their beds to talk it over.

The platinum eyed blond sighed and slumped in his posture. "I went up to the Astronomy tower last night, and who else but Potter is there. He was singing. When he came to crescendo, he made a wish upon the moon and it came true." Blaise raised a brow. "What do you mean?" Silver met violet as their eyes met and he continued on. "I mean just that. He wished to be a childe of the night and the Moon Goddess granted him that. It was really weird, yet at the same time, it was like it was meant to be."

Blaise made a, 'hmmm' noise in the back of his throat and stood. "Maybe, maybe not. I guess we'll have to see at breakfast. Let's go." Pulling him up by his arm, the Italian boy dragged the unwilling blond to the Great Hall for their morning meal.

Amun, Ginny, Ron and Hermione had already seated themselves to their table when the two Slytherins had walked in, and the small cat boy smiled shyly up at the blond as he caught his eye. Looking away, a ray of sunlight shone on the brunette's face, reducing his pupils to slits and causing on-lookers to gasp. "Honestly! Haven't any of you ever had a cat before?" Feeling a pair of fingers caress his ears, he stilled before leaning into the gentle touch. Hermione smelled much different from Ron and Draco. She had a slightly intoxicating scent of coconut mixed with her own musk, with the faint underlying scent of blood he guess all females had, and found that it left a slight tang to his tongue.

Ginny however, smelled like Orange Blossoms mixed with her own musk, which was slightly similar to Ron's, with her being his blood relative. She too, carried the faint scent of blood, but also of a slightly different mix. Cocking a brow, he decided to shove that to the back of his mind and focus on his breakfast. Putting a few links of sausage, strawberries and peaches on his plate, he filled his goblet full of milk at began to eat happily. When a conversation had been struck between him and Ron, midsentence, he stopped to gag and swallow. "Damn it!" Seeing the confused looks on their faces, he gave a sheepish smile. "I just swallowed the ball to my tongue ring."

Shaking their heads in amusement, those around them left him be and resumed their meals. After screwing another ball in, Amun smiled and continued on their conversation about Quidditch. As the schedules were passed out to each student, the cat boy stood, politely excusing himself from the table, and made his way up to the staff's own table. "Good morning, Professors! I was hoping I could make a statement with you all." Dumbledore nodded and gave a merry smile. "Please do, young Harry." Smiling, the boy gave a nod. "I wish to say that my name is no longer Harry James Potter, as per my mother's orders last night."

The old man cocked a furry brow and tilted his head to the right; the normal twinkle to his eyes, gone. "Your mother?" He nodded. "Yes. The Moon Goddess Selene has adopted me, you could say, and has wished it to be that my name is now Amun Badru." Minerva McGonagall joined their conversation. "Amun? Why an Ancient Egyptian name?" Amun shrugged. "Every race is her childe. I did not question my mother's motives, Professor McGonagall." Seeing that his business was done there, Amun gave a mock bow to the staff and retreated back to his house table. "What was that about, Har – Amun?"

The brunette smiled and shook his head. "Nothing happened. I was just letting them know of my name change. Oh look! Double Potions with the Slytherins!" Hearing the multiple groans around him, he laughed and packed up his stuff for classes.

-/-/-

"You are late, Badru. Five points from Gryffindor." Rolling his eyes, Amun sat his stuff next to the only open seat left; Draco Malfoy. "Sorry Sir. I was...distracted." Giving him the classic Snape Sneer, the Potions Master looked down at him. "Clearly. Now, copy down the ingredients from the board and get to making your potion." Nodding, he gave a low "Yes Sir", before opening his textbook and getting up to grab the needed ingredients. They were making a truth serum, similar to that of Veritaserum, but not as potent and would wear off in fifteen minutes.

As he made his way to the back of the classroom to the store rooms, a large foot slipped out, successfully tripping the cat boy. Falling to his hands and knees, the boys eyes turned up to see Vincent Crabbe smirking down at him. Rolling his eyes once more and shaking his head, Amun calmly stood, brushed off his robes and made his way back into the store rooms. No accident happened on his way back, thankfully, and he began to brew silently beside his partner. _'Now, let's see. Add one crushed centipede, one bat wing, two beetles…'_ The whole of class passed by quickly and silently as their potions bubbled and brewed and Amun worked diligently on his assignment. At the hour and a half mark, Snape signaled that their potions should be the desired clear colour, and they were to test their neighbor.

Turning to look at Draco, Amun gave him a shy glance through his thick eyelashes, and smiled. "Would you like to go first?" Shrugging, the blond measured some of his into a small vial, while Amun did the same, and at the same time they traded one another. "Together then?" Nodding, he smiled and they downed the potion, which surprisingly had no taste, and waited. After a minute, Amun started to get bored. "I don't feel any different. Do you?"

Draco shook his head. "No." Smiling, the cat boy giggled. "It works." The blond raised a brow. "How do you know that?" He chuckled. "You wouldn't have told me otherwise, would you?" Realizing the statement to be true, he smirked. "No. I wouldn't have." Nodding, Amun popped his knuckles and waited for the questions. "Why did you make that wish last night?" The dark brunette gave a sardonic smile as he thought about it. "I was lonely and in need of comfort. No one could care for me as much as the moon did. She always watched over me. I wasn't sure the wish would work, there have only been stories of it, but I'm happy she granted me this chance to finally be free." The platinum eyed boy raised a brow. "'Free?' What do you mean by that?" Closing his eyes, a pained expression passed over Amun's face and he spoke with an underlying hiss as painful memories resurfaced. "I'm free from ever going back to my Aunt and Uncle's house again. I can live however I choose to and no one can tell me otherwise. I'm now free from the pain that had been caused in that house and I don't have to worry about getting hit anymore."

The dragon's eyes widened when he heard those words uttered from that pert mouth and he began to sizzle inside. _'They hurt him there? His own family? How cruel…'_ Turning his harlequin gaze back to the boy beside him, he smiled. "My turn! Do you like cats?" An expression of confusion spread across Draco's face, which caused the boy to grin. "They're okay. I'm not really an animal person, but I favour cats over dogs." Amun's grin turned into a full-blown smile. "That's good." Tapping a finger to his chin, he frowned. "I can't think of anything to ask." A bell chimed from somewhere in the classroom and each person breathed freely when the potion wore off.

"Bottle up your potions and place them on my desks for grading." With a smile on his face, Amun scooped enough for the flask and corked it before making his way to Snape's desk. While he had been doing that, said man was inspecting his cauldron; eyes wide in shock. The little bugger had managed to ace the potion! Giggling madly to himself, Amun sidestepped the professor and began his clean up. When the bell rang for the class to end, Amun stood, gathered up his belongings, and set off with both Hermione and Ron to Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid.

xxxTimeSkipxxx

Lunch came round, and the cat boy found himself sitting between his two friends, and being entertained by a thin piece of string Ron was dangling above his head. "Oh honestly, Ronald! Must you torture poor Har – Amun like that?" The redhead gave a sheepish grin and let the string fall into the waiting claws of the Moon Childe. When finding that Amun was more interested in the flimsy strand of fiber than his food, Hermione took the initiative to remove it from his claws and give him a stern look to get him to eat. Sticking his pierced tongue out at her, he began pulling various foods towards him so he could indulge.

"Honestly, 'Mione! _Must_ you kill my fun?" The chestnut haired female giggled to herself at the sight of her pouting friend. "If it gets nourishment into your system, yes. I'll give you a few yarn balls later tonight if you behave." Ears perking up at the sound of more string, Amun began to eat with zest so as to come closer to the night.

Draco watched the curious creature as he played with the piece of string and shredded the cord until it was almost nothing before Granger had taken it away from him with his own curious eyes. What was this pull he felt towards the boy? Could it be his "mother's" doing, or was it something completely unrelated? He didn't know. As soon as their eyes met from across the Hall, he quickly looked away before he could see that sweet smile grace his visage.

Finishing his own lunch, he waited for Blaise to finish as well, before standing and walking to Ancient Runes.

xxxTimeSkipxxx

Dinner had come and gone, and now Amun sat upon the floor of the common room, pushing a ball of yarn between his hands; rear in the air and tail swaying happily. A loud purr sounded in his throat and chest as he rolled to his back and began batting the ball this way and that so it couldn't escape his clutches. Pausing mid-bat, a giant sneeze overtook him, and a 'poof' echoed about the room.

When the mysterious smoke cleared, a large almost panther-like animal stood in Amun's place. Sitting back on his haunches, he cocked his head to the side and let out a loud 'Mrow'; looking to his friends. "Amun! What happened?" Raising a brow, he gave a shrug and jumped up onto the loveseat where Hermione was sitting; half of him on top of her. "You're heavy, Amun! Get off!" Hissing at her, his size shrunk to that of an ordinary black cat with harlequin green eyes.

'_Better?'_ Of course, his question came out as a meow and he gave a non-comical sigh. _'Damn it. Why do I always get myself into these messes?'_ "**Relax, my son. This is but a test to analyze your strength in your true form."** Looking around the common room, harlequin eyes sought out the disembodied voice of his mother; the tenor soothing his inner kitty. _'Mother, what am I supposed to do?'_ "Amun? Are you all right?" Ignoring his friends, he was suddenly caught in curiosity and bolted from the common room. Down the winding, ever changing stairs and into the Great Hall, he streaked passed Filch and Mrs. Norris at the front door and into the sunshine.

Relishing the touch of UV rays upon his fur, Amun gave a happy 'Meow' and lopped towards the Forbidden Forest. Casually wandering through the bracken and foliage, the small cat purred in contentment as the dirt squished between his toes and twigs scratched at his fur. Spotting a gnarled looking tree which twisted into itself creating a braid-like appearance with rough bark in a few patches of the trunk, Amun blinked heavily and began rubbing himself against the beautiful specimen. _"Hello, young one…"_

The tiny cat paused in his rubbing to cock his head to the side and look around. "Mrow?" A rustling laughter caused him to raise a brow and stand so he could walk around the tree to observe his surroundings. "Meow!" The sound he gave was a long, high pitch and an ear flew to the sky, listening with rapt attention. _"Do not be afraid, young one. I will not hurt you." _ Sniffing lightly, Amun stood upon his hind legs and placed his front paws on the trunk of the tree. Beneath the sensitive pads on his paws, raw, wild majick thrummed contentedly and he sat back. Able to see a faint red glow surrounding the tree pulse, the cat stepped away and watched in awe as the gnarled tree expanded and became the form of a timeless being.

The entity before him was quite a beautiful sight to behold. Long wavy chestnut hair fell about her shoulders and wrapped wildly about her of its own accord and startling forest green eyes shrouded in wisdom, mischief, and majick stared at him. Her body was lithe and just as bendy as her tree form and her clothes were the leaves that had sustained her branches; wrapping about her form in the most alluring way. Her dainty feet touched the ground softly and her skin blazed a golden bronze.

Giving him a smile, the being sat upon the forest floor and beckoned for the tiny creature to sit upon her lap, and as if in a trance, Amun could do nothing but comply to her wishes; giving a purr when her willowy fingers caressed him oh so softly and rubbed his ears. _"Now, tell me what you are doing out here, young one."_ Licking his chops, Amun gave a low meow and rubbed his head into her soft skin. With a breathy giggle, the being leaned back against the tree behind her and let out a sigh. _"It has been a long time since I have been released, young one. Nearly over a hundred years if I recall correctly."_ Looking up at her, the small cat's eyes grew curious. "Mrow?"

Smiling, the forest creature dismissed her thoughts. _"As wonderful as this meeting has been, young one, I must return to that of my people. You have been most wonderful company and it has been most refreshing to stretch my legs and limbs. I thank you, young one, for calling me." _Allowing him to slide gracefully from her lap, the entity stood from the bracken. _"If ever you are in need again, young one, remember to call upon me. Airith of the Forest Nymphs. Good day to you, young one and be wary of what lies ahead. All is not what it seems."_ Speaking the last of her parting words, the Nymph began to twist and turn, regaining her first image of the beautiful tree.

Giving a purring meow, Amun rubbed himself against the tree once more before traveling deeper into the forest. Coming upon a sleepy meadow, the green eyed cat lazily waltzed into the clearing and began rolling in the sweet green grass; loud purrs rumbling within his chest. Enjoying the constant sunshine caressing his fur, Amun stretched languidly and watched as a few brightly coloured butterflies fluttered about the clearing. Rising up to his haunches, his tail began to swish in the air and his scapula began to rotate beneath his skin. Focusing in on one of the insects, and with the utmost concentration, he sat back upon his haunches and gave a mighty leap; missing the yellow and green insect by about a millimeter from his hundred yard spring.

Grinning like a Cheshire Cat, Amun began to taunt the butterflies, crickets and other bugs with his romping around in the tall grasses and wild flowers. When he tired, the small cat gave a mighty yawn and curled up on the dirt to take a little cat nap.

-/-/-

Draco was having a hard time controlling his emotions in front of his peers. Nothing was going as he wanted it to and that annoying pull was as persistent as ever. Heaving a silent sigh, he ran a hand through his hair for the hundredth time and gave a groan. Ever since he had come into his Veela inheritance, nothing seemed to be going right. Frowning slightly, he decided to give up on his homework and take a walk. "Where are you going, Draco?" Turning his attention to a lithe female with cropped brunette hair and doe brown eyes, he shrugged. "Out. Not that it is any of your business, Pansy."

Giving a shrug of her own, Pansy Parkinson turned back to her book. "I was only wondering if you acquired any company." Rolling his eyes, the Malfoy heir shook his head. "No thank you. I shall be well enough on my own." Slipping through the portrait door, Draco made his way through the many twists and turns of the school until he was standing outside in the sunshine. Humming at the soothing warmth that radiated upon his skin, the pale blond made his way to the Forbidden Forest.

Once he was far enough inside the natured fortress, he was free to release his glamour and blocks from within his mind. Where once stood a handsome boy with platinum blond hair and light grey eyes, now stood a glorious and beautiful creature with long silver hair, chimes and bells woven into the strands, deep mercury eyes filled with many flickering emotions and elongated fangs, claws and ears. Pulling his heavy hair over his shoulder, the Veela braided it down and tied it with an elastic from his pocket.

Sighing as the feel of raw majick and nature encompassed him; Draco closed his eyes and allowed himself to be lead in any direction the Fates decided on. When he came to a stop, his eyes widened in wonder at the beautiful clearing he had been brought to. Long sweet grass came up to his shins and colourful wild flowers dotted the field in a scattering of blooms. Kneeling upon the forest floor, the beautiful creature dug his claws into the soil and gave a rare smile. "Goddess, you make this bit of earth more beautiful and glorious than any human hands could attempt." Feeling a wave a wild majick surround his hand and flow into his being, Draco grinned, feeling more energized and refreshed than he had in a long time.

Seeing something black streak across his vision, the Veela gave a slight frown and withdrew his claws from the ground. "What on earth could be out here?" Cocking his head to the side, he gave a tender sniff and raised a fine brow as the scent of something feline with a touch of ginger and rain caught his senses. Not moving from his spot, Draco observed the black thing until he had enough information about it. He was startled when he found nothing but a small black cat romping about in the clearing, playing with the insects and grasses.

Watching until it had fallen asleep, he soundlessly made his way over to the animal and kneeled before it. "What are you doing all the way out here, little one?" Gently lifting the frail thing up in his hands, he inspected it carefully. It looked as though it was nothing but a small house cat with a peculiar checkered pattern on both ears. What it was doing in the Forbidden Forest, he had no clue. Slowly, the cat started to stir and Draco held the feline ever so gently within his grasp.

'_I smell…African Violets? Draco?'_ Opening his eyes, Amun stared into the mercury coloured orbs before him and gave a small meow. Allowing himself to be placed back upon the forest floor, the cat shook its fur out and rubbed its body along the Veela's legs. The ethereal being gave a smile and raked its claws gently down the animal's back. "You are very familiar to me, cat. Have we met before?" Looking up at the male before him, the harlequin eyes seemed to be smug and saying 'I know something you don't know!', which caused him to roll his eyes.

Standing from the ground, Draco made his way over to the flowers and picked a large white blossom with light blue veins and a bright green stem. Sitting gracefully upon the grass and dirt and folding his legs, Draco carefully removed the thorns on either side of the stem and cut the stock in half. Finding the cat to be watching him with curiosity, he placed the stem between his lips and gave a long suck. Swallowing the liquid, he removed it from his mouth and began pulling off the petals, placing one in his mouth and storing the rest in his pocket. "Mrow?"

Turning his attention to the cat, he munched upon the stem and smiled. "That was a Milk Flower. It's very good for Veela and its petals have calming and healing qualities to them. The stem is an added treat for us." Crawling into his lap, Amun gave a long meow and rubbed against the Slytherin's chest. Something clicked within the male just then. The pull he had been feeling since the night in the Astronomy Tower, was gone. Looking down at the tiny feline, his brow arched and he began petting the animal, feeling his body thrum at the contact. Opening his mouth to say something, a rumbling in the distance interrupted him and soon, the two were surrounded by a herd of centaurs.

"You have no business here, Veela. Leave this forest!" A large chocolate coloured pinto centaur approached the middle of the clearing and brandished a spear in his direction. Scoffing, Draco stood with the black cat in his arms. "Wild majick and the realms of the Goddess belong to everyone and everything. You have no say here in which creature, be it majickal or otherwise, are not welcome. Only the Goddess has that power." With an angry expression crossing its features, the centaur reared back on his hind hooves and pawed at the air. "You are an impure race in the realm of Majick! What jurisdiction do you hold here? You are no more Wild than any other human!"

Feeling the saddened emotions running through the Veela, Amun decided to act. Growling menacingly, he leapt from Draco's arms and landed onto the ground with a heavy thud; its body now the size of a Thestral. The fur along the back of his neck all the way to the tip of his tail was sticking straight out and his large fangs were bared as he gave a horrifying yowl. Many of the centaurs reared back in fear and began to whinny, drawing their spears and arrows up higher. _"What jurisdiction do __you__ have, centaur, to be running amok within the Goddesses domain declaring who may or may not enter this sacred ground? We are all her children and none of us should be acting this way against another. We are all brethren, linked in some way or another and back to our creator, our mother. If this Veela is impure, would the Goddess herself have created their race in the first place?"_

The centaurs were stunned at this large cat before them. _"You centaurs have always been logical creatures of Majick, if a bit vague on your answers. Surely you can see that this Veela means no harm to this fortress and is in no danger of destroying anything the Goddess has created here. She only provides what we need to survive."_ A roan centaur stepped forward, a look of disgust alit on his features. "And what do _you_ know about it, you filthy abomination? All hope is lost for your kind!" Bearing his fangs at the creature, he let loose a guttural snarl. _"My mother Selene has been kind to me. It is none of your business and the Children of the Moon will thrive one day. You star readers should know that. Or has the universe not been kind to you in letting you in on this little secret?"_

Many whispers surrounded the Veela and feline and impatient hooves stomped upon the ground. "Enough of this. The feline and I shall leave your premises, if that is what you wish." The lead centaur seemed to be deep in thought for a moment and turned his sharp amber gaze to the Veela. "If what the feline says is true, you may come and go as you please. Mistrust has been placed upon my herd and for that, as a whole we wish to apologize for the intrusion." Giving a graceful bow, the pinto relaxed his stance and held his spear aloft. "We bid you both a good day and wish to offer our sincerest apologies once again. Peace be with you."

Bowing his head in acknowledgement, the Veela blinked. "Peace be with you, as well. Good day, star readers." Signaling to his herd, the pinto reared back and lead the creatures away. Sinking to his knees, Draco placed a hand against the large cat's flank and sighed. "Thank you, for whatever it was you said to them." Turning around in his place, Amun gave a rumbling purr and nuzzled into the Veela's side; the chimes in his hair jingling as he did so. Wrapping his arms around the cat's neck, Draco allowed himself to be pulled up and gracefully sat atop his back. Checking to make sure he was on properly, Amun gave another Cheshire Cat grin and began sprinting through the forest.

Draco felt exhilarated! The wind whipping around him as the two of them flew over the ground was an amazing feeling. All too soon, the ride ended as they were about a few yards from the forest boundary. Sliding flawlessly from the gigantic animal's back, the Slytherin gave it one last brush of his hand before replacing his glamour and blocks. Cocking his head, Amun noticed that the boy looked quite sad and downtrodden at having to hide. Giving a low whine, he nuzzled the boy's front and shrank down to the size of a puma. "Thank you for the ride, Cat. I appreciate it." Placing his two forefingers to his lips, he kissed them and pushed them against the cat's forehead. "Peace be with you."

Turning, he slowly trudged up the slope of the grass towards the castle before night could befall any further and disappeared behind the front doors. Sighing, Amun shrank down to his kitten size and sprinted up to the castle as well, bidding the forest and its secrets goodbye for now. Once back inside the common room, he was allowed to change back into his humanoid form and he gave a languid stretch. "Amun! You're back! Where did you run off to?" Smiling, he took a seat upon the floor and dove into his tale about going into the Forbidden Forest and relishing in the aspects of Nature, leaving out the part of the Veela, Centaurs and Nymph. "I just needed a bit of air for awhile. How long have I been gone?" Ron looked to Hermione and smiled. "Only a few hours. It isn't even curfew yet."

Nodding, the cat boy shifted in his seat and yawned. "I'm going to get cleaned up and then go to bed, all right?" Standing from the floor, he gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek and Ron a pat on the back. "Goodnight, you two. Don't stay up too late." Rolling their eyes, the two smiled and reciprocated, watching him disappear up the stairs and into the boy's dorm. Pulling out his pajama bottoms and a white ribbed tank top, Amun made his way into the bathrooms and turned the shower to hot. Stripping off his clothes, he slipped beneath the spray and gave a low moan of satisfaction as the steam and heated temperature undid the kinks in his muscles.

Once soaped up, scrubbed up, rinsed off and feeling squeaky clean, Amun gave a purr of contentment as he slipped his pajamas on and made his way to bed. Withdrawing his iPod from his bedside table, he searched through his many bands and stopped when he came upon 'One Republic' and pushed play on the album. Placing the volume on a low setting he could still hear, he nuzzled into his blankets and closed his eyes. _**"You did well today, my son. I am proud."**_ Smiling at his mother's voice, he drifted off into a deep sleep; 'Everybody Loves Me' playing in the background.

-/-/-

Returning to his dorm, Draco sighed and spoke the password to the golden snake guarding their entrance way before entering the almost empty common room. Glancing around, he found that only Blaise, Pansy, Theodore and a few other fifth and sixth years were still awake. Saying nothing to his housemates, he made his way up the stairs and to his room to gather his pajamas and get to the bathrooms. Turning the faucet to hot, he waited for the spray to warm up by stripping out of his dirty uniform and staring into his reflection.

Dark circles underlined his eyes and frown lines seemed almost visible to the world. Shaking his head, he locked the stall he was in and let his glamour fall down so he could wash his hair. As he relaxed into the steam's caress, his mind began to wander towards the feline. Obviously it was a majickal creature, or it wouldn't be able to change size. He was grateful to it for saving him from the centaurs. Unruly creatures, they were, but they too, should have been given a chance to have a full reign in a place where the Goddess roamed.

Closing his eyes tiredly, Draco finished up with his routine and stopped the faucet. Pulling his pajamas on after his hair was dry; he replaced his glamour and drug himself to his bed. Finding the petals of the Milk Flower sitting atop his bedside table, he gave a grateful smile and popped one into his mouth. Crawling under his covers, the hidden Veela snuggled into the warmth and sunk into unconsciousness from the help of the flower, the silky petal sending him into a healing slumber.

* * *

Dominick-chan: So, was it to everyone's likeness?? Was it? Huh? lol I think I've had too much caffeine...mmm....sugar....Anyway! Any insight on our dear Drake? Thoughts and rambles are greatly appreciated and loved no matter the context :D

Please, if there are any spelling/grammar errors, let me know. I looked over it, but so far my poor eyesight has not caught anything out of the norm. Yes, I realize I spell majick differently. Normally it would be spelled with a 'g' and no 'k', but I find that I like being different. I have found myself spelling Draco as Drako as well. It just looks better ^^ Remember, I also spell colour, honour, favour, and other anomalys words as the Brit's would :) It just feels more comfortable and easy-flowing to me, so don't become too perturbed :)

Also, on a side note, if there are any repeating 'g' strokes, I sincerely apologize. As I am currently in favour of a laptop and have an overly affectionate dog, just put two and two together lol Her claw caught the 'g' key and broke the underside of it. I am working on getting the problem resolved as soon as I possibly can, but I know not when it will be done.

All flames shall be sporked with sporks and then proceeded to be beaten with said sporks and then eaten by my furry little Whatchamacallit named Pouf! He _loves_ eating things which are overused and burned to a crisp! :D

Cheerio, poppets!


End file.
